


Accidental First Kiss

by Brittayarose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Sex, Silly, gag reel stuff, kiss, sooo short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittayarose/pseuds/Brittayarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a silly, extremely short one-off fluff story based on gag reel stuff. I don't normally do J2 things, but *sigh*, they're just so cute together in real life I couldn't resist writing out this little idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental First Kiss

Jared was goofing around again smacking his lips and making kissy noises in between takes. 

"Would you quit that Jay, I'm trying to do some actual work here." Jensen chastised. They went back to being serious for a moment while the cameras were rolling.

The take ended again and Jensen turned to look at Jared just as he was about to plant a kiss on his cheek. Their lips met. They both sat there frozen in time for a second. Neither pulled away. Jared went for it and started sucking on Jensen's bottom lip. He moaned in response. He could feel Jay's hand on the side of his face, and something in his stomach was doing back flips.

"Ahem." The director fake coughed. "You boys want to wrap it up? We have a scene to film..."

Jensen opened one green eye and glanced sideways at him before holding up a single finger. The scene could wait another minute.


End file.
